The Riddle of Lottie
by Briony'Tiger'Romain
Summary: Lottie is your typical Slytherin girl, she likes getting her own way and above everything else, being on her own, away from attention...only that's not working too well for her.
1. Meeting the Idiot

Honestly I could say that Tom Riddle was the most conceited man I've ever met. I've only been near him for a grand total of a day and I already want to smack him round the face, I'm not hiding it either. Something about him just makes me want to stab him. That's not how I usually act, normally I'm really kind, well, to nice people that is and they seem to be a rarity in my house, Slytherin. I seem to be the nicest one there, and that's saying something.

Right now I'm sitting across the common room from him, Tom, he keeps staring at me. It's getting to be rather perverse. I'm all for silently slipping away when his attention is turned to a rather enthusiastic admirer Olive Hornby practically throws herself about his waist. That knocks him from his stance of leaning against the cool stone wall like some sort of sculpture, true, I will admit he is rather beautiful but he's a dick. To put it mildly. I sigh audibly as I hear her try and profess her love, again. How pitiful is that? The guy has already rejected you, just move on with your small life. Go chat up Abraxus or something.

It's to him that I flee to now, away from Riddle's insane stare. He's sitting by the window in a little bay, I squidge in with him and smile, moving some of my white hair from my face as I hold my hand up for Abraxus to entwine with his. We're not together, just to say. Just close friends, he always knows how to make me smile.

"What's wrong Lottie?" He smirks, already knowing full well what is wrong but wanting to be annoying he places a look of distain on his handsome face when I glare darkly at him.

"You know very damn well what's wrong. You're little 'leader' wont stop staring at me."

"Lottie," He chuckles "The whole of the male population can't keep their eyes off you, to be fair."

It had become like this lately, Abraxus always flirted with me, I never minded because I knew he didn't like me like that. It was only friendly to try and boost my confidence which had become rock bottom this past summer, especially after my break up, we had been together for years but he found someone else, I found her too, in fact I found them together, in bed. Maybe he did like me. Even if he did, he only wants women for one thing, and it sure as hell wasn't conversation.

I smirk again, unable to conceal the hint of a blush spreading across my cheeks "Hush Abraxus, you're such a terrible flirt. I'm serious, it's unnatural, its like he wants to eat me."

"Or eat stuff off you." Abraxus laughed at the disgusted expression on my face, but his laughter soon turned to silence as a shadow fell over me, I could see the figures shadowy head on Abraxus' and the look in his eyes gave it away as to who it is. Tom. "Riddle." He says stiffly.

"What do you want?" I spit venomously

"Abraxus, aren't you going to **introduce** me." I picked up on the emphasis on that word; obviously this had been planned for a while, so the infamous Riddle wanted to make my acquaintance? Well, he could go and jog on; I'm not interested in making friends with that stuck up bimhole.

"Of course. Charlotte, this is Tom Riddle. Tom, this is Charlotte Matthews. Charlotte is my best friend and Tom is one of the smartest boys ever to attend the school."

"A pleasure." Tom extended his hand out to me; I have to admit I am a little confused by his mixed messages but, deciding to stay with my earlier tone of distain I merely take the hand lightly at first but he raises it to his lips and presses his warm skin to my own.

"I'm sure it is, and Abraxus, surely he has better qualities than being a bookworm or, what is it the muggles say, a nerd." I tease gently poking him in the face with my spare hand.

What I also didn't miss was the flash of fear in Abraxus' eyes when I touched him, I could see reflected in the glass Tom's furious look emblazoned across every feature. His eyes made my heart stop for a minute, so dark and black, but quickly I shake myself out of this daze and let my anger consume me. How dare he threaten my Abraxus? Well, I could make him even more jealous. That's another thing, why is he jealous? He's never liked a girl before, why would he now? I thought to Merlin he was queer.

I knew it would be using Abraxus, but hey, he wanted me so it wouldn't really be too bad for him. I flash a look at Tom, it could have been described as flirtatious but then I turned my head towards my startled friend and kissed him lightly on the lips. Only a brush, might not even count as a kiss but it sent a flush of scarlet up his face and a content smile on his face when I move away.

"See you later Ab, you too Tom."

"Lottie! Wait!" Abraxus cries, catching my hand, he stands up to meet me and wraps his arms around me, he smells so nice I believe the proper term is musky but I couldn't care less. I nestle my head in the crook of his neck and place a small kiss there my eyes widen as I feel a small shiver run up Abraxus' body.

"Sorry about that Ab' he was just getting on my wick. I guess I kind of used you. I'm sorry." I whisper into his ear

"You can use me to make Riddle jealous any time." He says sadly, letting me go. Oh dear Merlin I hope he didn't think that I actually liked him? That really would be awful, it would make me feel awful. I can't watch him walk away back to the furious wrath of Riddle without some comfort so I wrack my brains for something.

"Hey! Ab'! Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? We could hang out in the Three?"

I could see his face brighten up immediately, he nods his head emphatically and smiles broadly- he has such a heartwarming smile he really does. I grin and make my way out of the common room and down to potions; I want to get there early so that I could pick the cauldron FURTHEST away from Riddle. Needless to say that my opinion of that man hasn't gone up any.

I couldn't deny, when his dark hair fell over his porcelain face as he kissed my hand my heart skipped a beat but there is no feeling there besides that moment, right now he's back to being that arrogant dick that we all know and lov- well all know and hate more like it.


	2. The Frustrated Moment

**TOM RIDDLES POV**

I watch her leave the warmth of the common room, Merlin she is exactly what I want. I can't believe I've never noticed her before tonight, I physically can't see how my eyes could skip over her. She stands out from the crowd, her long white hair, her beautiful glistening green eyes, her slender pianist hands and that's only the surface. She hates me. I love that in girls. I loathe it when simpering nitwits like Hornby try to get me to 'be their boyfriend' I feel like slapping them about the face.

I turn to Abraxus, he's still grinning like an idiot, so, he thinks he has a date with my intended girlfriend does he? We'll soon fix that. I could feel my anger grow and it obviously showed as his face suddenly became sullen and devoid of any laughter. I growl in my throat before speaking.

"Needless to say 'Ab'' you wont be going on that little date." I smirk as his eyes widen at the use of her nickname

"But Riddle, it's only as friends. She only kissed me to make you annoyed, unfortunately."

"Don't think I am unaware of your feelings towards Charlotte and if they remain unchecked like this I will have to take steps against you. Hexes to make your face look, well, you'll see."

"It wont happen again Riddle. I swear."

"It better not." I growl "Now why don't you turn your attention to Hornby, get her out of my way, I don't care how, just do it."

"Yes of course Tom." Abraxus muttered, clenching his hands, I couldn't help but let a small grin past my lips, seriously, he is so weak I couldn't quite believe that he would relinquish his claim of Lottie so quickly but, it is better for both of them that way. Maybe he realized that.

I nod curtly at him and hurry to pick up my bag from across the room narrowly avoiding another attack by Hornby, this time, already being in a bad mood from Lottie's first reaction to me I turn at her and glare. I glare until she slithers away over to her other simpering friends who had seemed to find my display rather cruel. What would they do to a man who was pursuing them in that manner? Tell them by all means to carry on? Well, it wouldn't surprise me with their hormones.

Sighing audibly to let my 'friends' know that I am not happy with these 'fan girl' attacks I make my way out of the common room, feeling the cold nip at my feet. Swiftly I make my way to potions where I am sure Lottie has gone, a thought suddenly strikes me like a fist, but it doesn't trouble me for long. It nagged though, right in the back of my mind. Don't I look like a bit of a love struck puppy following her to potions? But I chuckled the thought away, of course I didn't, who would think that I could ever behave in a manner that would communicate love to anybody, let alone be in love myself.

Before me the doors to the classroom loom, I push them open with one hand holding a Muggle book in the other. It made me sick to carry it. Physically wanting to tear it to pieces but I knew it was one of her favourites, I personally couldn't see the appeal of reading about some people trying to survive a zombie plague/epidemic but evidentially she did. I scan the room for her and smirk when I see her in the farthest corner of the room, as if she is trying to hide. Her eyes caught my own and the look of disgust is evident, so, I grab the cauldron right next to her.

"Hello Lottie." I smile an odd trace of warmth in my voice.

I growl inside and curse myself for showing my emotion; next time I spoke I would be a mask of calm and icy behaviour. Well. That's gone out the window; I look swiftly at her and have to do a double take, her hair –tied with a black ribbon- falls partly out of the loose bun at the back of her head and her eyes seem to glisten with the light from the shimmering cauldron. She stares at me with those eyes and I can feel myself grinning stupidly.

"Hello Riddle." She coolly addresses, God, this is torture why can't she just fancy me like everyone else.

"You should have waited for me, we could have walked together." I smile as I see her crumple up some parchment in frustration, deciding to make the best of a worsening situation I near her ear and take a silent gulp, I can smell her soft aroma and her hair tickles my nose "It would have been my pleasure to escort you to class."

I can't help but feel a little hurt and a small fleeting feeling of satisfaction when I see a small shiver run up her back but I realise when she turns to look at me that her eyes are not full of hate like I expected but full of pain and anguish, she takes a shuddering breath and rapidly changes her expression to one of fury but it was too late I've noticed now. It can't have been me could it? My heart still hurts from the tremor she sent through it with her look of profound sadness, her whole face had contorted with sorrow. I have to find out why. No point in asking her, she won't tell me. It will have to be Abraxus. He would tell me whether he liked it or not.

"Riddle, please, go away."

Lottie's voice cracked over the 'please' and my heart broke in two, I gritted my teeth and since we are the only ones in class I swiftly turn her head towards me and take her hand in my own, the pieces of my broken heart shattered when I see small pearly tears roll down her cheeks. She seems furious with herself. No Slytherin should cry. No self respecting Slytherin should cry in front of me, and Lottie certainly wouldn't want to cry with me there.

"No, I won't leave you. What is the matter…please Lottie. If there's anything I-"

I heard the door open to the class and a very ruffled looking Gryffindor stumble in, I growl and drop Lottie's hand and move over to the other side of the classroom. It was all well and good being sentimental when it was just me and her but there is no way that I'm going to shatter my reputation. Things were too close to being completed. Too close to being ready. I stare at Lottie every chance I can, she seems to be a little better, well not in tears but not her usual bubbly self and I felt rage in my heart. Who could have made her this way? I'll find out and I'll make them pay I vow.


	3. Hugs With Ab

**LOTTIE'S POV**

I could feel his eyes on me all lesson, like he is studying some sort of specimen in a zoo or something. It made me mad, distracted me from the sadness creeping through me. It wasn't until this morning that what had happened with Gervais settled in my mind, it made me feel so sad, so absolutely crushed that I couldn't help myself. I had to cry. But really, did it have to be in front of him? In front of Riddle? Who would probably exploit it for his own personal gain, the git.

Suddenly I'm jolted out of my daydream by the Professor tapping me lightly on the shoulder, the lesson was finished and he dismissed me with a kindly smile. Hopefully this would mean that Riddle had already left but as I grab my stuff and turn towards the door this little dream shatters. There he is standing all proud and strong, how much I want to be held right now, not by him, by Ab' I want to be held by a friend and be told that everything would be alright. I'm all for barging past him but he sticks his arms out and bars my way.

"Lottie, please…"

It's the tone in his voice that makes my head snap up from glaring at the floor, it sounds so sincere, so absolutely genuine that I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sob.

"Riddle, get out of my way."

"No. Tell me what the matter is."

"It's none of your business. Now move." The venom in my voice trickled through him and he just stands there, fists clenched so his knuckles turn white almost shaking, quickly I shift past him and hurry to the common room where hopefully Ab' will be waiting for me.

Almost running through the corridors, I smile as the door opens to the common room and a rush of warm floods through me. Riddle had Ancient Runes now and she didn't the perfect chance to talk to Ab' alone. No Olive Hornby either so there will be no death glares from across the room. I swiftly take up the empty seat next to Ab' and just as swiftly realise that there's something very wrong. Ab' never sits there mute when I walk up. Never.

"Ab' what's wrong?" I ask, moving some of his long blonde hairs from his eyes which like mine are laced with pain.

"Lottie…" He growled the look in his eyes changing from pain to a dark threatening look, it takes me aback, and I hadn't expected this from him.

"Yes, I'm here, what's the matter?"

I smile at him, masking my own problems; I cup his face gingerly in my hands and force him to look me in the eyes. He doesn't resist me and nuzzles his face into my open palms gently kissing my finger tips. Luckily we're the only ones in this part of the common room and all the other snakes weren't part of the Riddle click. We were safe to talk to each other without Ab' getting punished.

"Why do you torture me like this?" He moans taking my hands from around his face and placing them behind his neck, I could see him nearing my face and my heart races, I don't want to loose another close person in my life right now, not after Gervais and especially not Ab'.

"Ab' oh Ab' I'm sorry. Forgive me."

He rests his forehead on my own and he smiles, laughing a little sending a small wave of air into my face making me laugh too. His warm hands place themselves on my waist and rest themselves there, squeezing lightly.

"I wont make you hurt inside, not like him, not like Gervais. Lottie, Goddamit Lottie I love you."

My breath catches in my throat, this couldn't be happening, not now! Not with everything going on. I take in a deep breath and move myself from being so close to Ab' so I merely smile at him and lay my head on his chest

"I'm sorry Ab' you know what I've been through with Gervais, and now I've got Tom on my back. I really need you as a friend right now. I'm so sorry."

"I knew you were going to say that. Don't be sorry. It's my own fault for falling in love with you, but I'm not the only one. Tom loves you too. I can tell by the murderous look on his face."

"It was scary this morning wasn't it?" I giggle trying to lighten the mood and Ab' places a small kiss on my ear before chuckling softly

"It was scary then and it's scary now. I can only imagine what he's going to do to me but you're worth it."

It takes me a while to click onto what Ab' said, I turn from his chest and look at the entrance to the common room where Riddle stands, his eyes dark and full of a thunderous rage and he is shaking, visibly shaking from here. I quickly stand up and sit across the way from Ab' not like it's going to do much now but I can't help but feel at a loss. My best friend fancies me, my long term boyfriend has cheated on me and dumped me and now I have a creepy stalker. Wonderful. I sit in the leather chair with my head bowed, thoughts ticking around my head like a time bomb waiting to detonate.

"Abraxus. What are you doing?" Riddle growls, anger clear in every syllable

"I'm spending time with Lottie. My best friend. She's upset you…can clearly see."

"Leave. I will take care of it."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

Riddles voice went horribly low and threatening as he mutters quietly, it's always scarier when they speak quietly "I do not care what you think Abraxus, leave, we would not want anything to happen to precious Lottie now would we?"

Ab's eyes fill with fear he grabs his stuff and places a warm hand on my shoulder before he squares off to Riddle and leaves the room, probably bound for the lake.

He sits down next to me and I feel a warm hand slowly make its way up my back, I don't have the energy to move away I just sit with my head in my hands and wait until Riddle decides to speak to me.

"Lottie?" He asks nervously, I couldn't believe it the man who just scared off everyone in the common room is nervous?

"What?" I mutter

"Please, tell me who's upset you so. I've never, never seen you like this." He coughs, uncomfortable at his show of emotion.

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I c-c-care." He stumbles on the words

"Why do you care? You don't know me; you don't know anything about me, not even my second name. It's disgusting. You hate people like Olive who are all over you but you're all over me Riddle, its suffocation and right now I don't need your simpering." The floodgates are open and I can't help but throw more and more abuse at the man, standing before me and whose eyes I cannot look in but are full of an emotion alien to them, hurt.

"You're ushering away my only real friend with you're obsession with me, I am not in the mood for this now. I don't need it. Especially after Gervais…"

"Who is Gervais?" Riddle asks, his voice small and soft

"Why don't you go and bully it out of Ab'!" I shout and turn on my heel storming up to the girls dorm leaving an emotional Tom behind, unaware to me a small tear wound it's way down his cheek.


	4. The Time and Place

**Tom Riddles POV**

I watched her go, her hair falling across her face obscuring the hate in her eyes. As soon as I hear the dormitory door close I punch the wall, I keep punching until my hand bled with the scratches and bruises from the sheer impact of punching the hard cool stone. I let a tear of frustration roll down my face I have to suppress a scream of pure rage as I punch the wall one last time before I slink down it and bury my face in my hands. How could I react this way? I'm supposed to be Tom Riddle, the iron hearted man, sleeps with women for pleasure but nothing more. I can see myself with her, I can see her sitting next to me at the head of my glorious empire and me being…happy. But of course, I'm not allowed to experience happiness; I'm not allowed to be with her. I'll fix that. I'll show Lottie that I'm a damn good lover, a right side better than this Gervais.

A small growl escapes my lips as I think about all the things this guy could have done to her, did he rape her? Did he just break up with her? Although, I couldn't see Lottie being so sentimental, if that had happened she would have just told him where to go. I chuckled a little as I envision her slapping this unknown guy across the face.

I jump a little when I feel soft material touch my hand, withdrawing it quickly my heart skips a beat as I look up into those green eyes, Lottie is literally inches away from me. I can see the lines of tears as they still trek their way down her face. Her hand touches my own and wraps the material around my hand again tying it in a little bow. Placing my stoic appearance on I quickly stand up and walk away from her, standing in my usual place against the stone pillar in the common room. I see her slump a little; exactly what I want and I have to suppress a smirk but I realise that she's making her way up to the dorm again so I dash over to her and softly grab her wrist.

"Don't leave." I whisper

"I'm sorry Riddle; no matter what you say or do to me it doesn't give me the excuse to treat you like crap."

I'm a little taken a back, an apology? She really thinks she's hurt me, well, alright she has but I'm surprised she would have picked it up. "Lottie, don't worry, I'm just worried about you. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Riddle, like I said, you don't know me, you don't really deserve to know and you probably don't care you just want to get me into bed." She sniffs

"No." I quickly stammer "I want to get to know you."

"Really?" She smiles, this is the first time she's smiled AT me, and I'm blown away her smile is truly beautiful and I couldn't help but give a rare smile back

"Yes, really Lottie, I want to get to know you as a person. Please, please believe me when I say that. I honestly want to know what's wrong." I place a warm hand on her own and guide her to the sofa; luckily the common room is still empty from my outburst before so we have a lot of time to talk.

"It's nothing that will interest you, and to be honest I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you tell me about this Gervais?" I offer

"Well, Gervais was my boyfriend, we'd been going out ever since 3rd year and he's wonderful in every way, well, in most ways. B-b-but h-he…" Her voice trailed off and broke tears misting her eyes once more, and honestly I'm surprised, so he did just break up with her then.

"He what?" I mutter, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice

"I found him, in bed, with another woman the night after I finally, I finally, well you know had sex with him. Turns out he's been with her a whole year and hadn't told me." She sighs, and for a moment looks shocked maybe that she actually told me, true we have spoken before but not a lot, not about personal things like this.

"Right. What's his last name?" I smile; taking out parchment and quill this made her chuckle a little and wipes a stray tear from her face

"Riddle, you're too funny. He's not worth your time, but his last name is Finlease and he's a-"

"7th year Ravenclaw. Got it. Don't worry Lottie; it's most definitely not a waste of time. I will enjoy it very much. Come with me, we'll go and find him."

A look of fear flashes across her face, she clutches my hands a little tighter and shakes her head swiftly, so cute. I take my hands from hers and kiss them gently; I am going to enjoy this. I'm going to make his life a misery. Just because I can. Against her cries of protest I clamber out of the entrance to the common room and make my way out to the Herbology greenhouses where the Ravenclaw sat having his lesson, perhaps, if he couldn't contain his anger, his last lesson.

I stand there, leaning against the glass of the greenhouse and watch him through the pane, smirking and holding the hand of the girl who took Lottie's place, she's nowhere near as beautiful as her though. Feeling the need to punch something I distract myself by thinking of all the spells I could cast on him, all the nasty curses and of course, the main three.

Eventually they come out, after indulging in a bit of French kissing when all the class left. Finlease jumped when he sees me standing there, holding my wand and with what could be described as a murderous look on my face. I hope that Lottie will never see me this way. My look at Abraxus is nothing compared to this. If looks could kill, Finlease would be dead 50 times over by now.

"Hey, you're Tom Riddle." I flinch at the use of my filthy fathers name; he is not helping his case.

"Yes Finlease. You," I whirl to the girl, seeing her cower beneath my gaze made me feel so good "leave, now."

She looks at me in horror, turns to face Finlease and when his own eyes are filled with the same terror she takes my advice and promptly turns her cowardly tail and heads up to the castle, hopefully not to tell anyone of what's occurring, my reputation for revenge should be enough to ensure that. Smirking I turn back to Finlease who appears to be rooted to the spot. I decide to play with him a little, I lean on the post just in front of him so we're face to face, taking out my wand and tapping it lightly on Finlease's shoulder.

"I expect you know why I'm here Finlease."

"I can honestly say I do not Tom."

That is pretty much it. I thought. The end of my tether, my patience is ruptured and my resolve is truly torn asunder. I press my wand to Finlease's throat and growl at him "How dare you use that name with me? You know why I'm here."

His eyes widened ad his head shook violently, he is obviously scared witless, as he should be. "Honestly Riddle, I have no idea!" his voice inclined that he is telling the truth but that didn't put him in better books, it just showed how he'd forgotten Lottie.

"You remember Charlotte? The girl you hurt? Well, I do not like it when people hurt her."

A light clicked in his eyes he knew now, surely? The mention of her name should have registered, although, my perusing of her has been quite a secret affair to anyone not in Slytherin and it would surprise me if a cretin such as Finlease would keep up with the political affairs of other students.

"You, you're interested in her?" He laughs "She sure is desperate, easy too, if you know what I mean?"

That's it. I raise my wand and let the sheer hatred for this boy, this pathetic excuse for a human being in front of me flow out through my wand tip. True it is risky, there could be a student or Professor around but, no-one could out lie me, I could worm my way out of any situation and Finlease would be in no place to 'rat' on me anyway. My voice comes out cruel and cold.

'Crucio'

I mutter. Indifferent eyes watch as he drops to the floor, writhing in agony and screaming loudly, good job I had cast a silencing spell before the lesson ended. I smirk at him and lift the spell.

"What did you say about my Darling?"

He simply did not reply to me. How rude. I think, looking coolly at him with my head bent I watch as he tries to shout for help, his whole body trembling with the power of the curse that had just been inflicted upon him, letting a cruel laugh escape my throat I raise my wand again, intoxicated with the power the spell gave me.

'Crucio'

Once again he writhed in pain, his screams calling my name, begging for me to stop, holding the curse for a few more minutes, still captivated with the effect of pain on his body but lifted it after a while. He seemed totally out of it, totally drained. I place my wand back into its holster and lean down over his body, whispering into his ear all the things I would do to him if he ever so much as looks at Lottie again before straightening up and lifting my foot up above his head and bringing it down hard, light glinting in his wide frightened eyes as I feel his nose crunch under my shoe.

"You have been warned. Do not cross me again."

Resisting the urge to let out a laugh at the petrified look on his face I swiftly turn on my heel and walk back up to the castle, probably to find Abraxus and see how he's getting on with Hornby.


	5. The Realisation

Chapter 5

_Hello!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend and I hope that it's good enough for him xD_

_Hopefully he can see the similarities in a particular passage between us and Abraxus and Lottie_

_Enjoy!_

Lottie's POV

I am more than a little scared when Tom leaves the common room in search of Gervais, true a few days ago I was raving about how much I wanted to hurt him and tear a certain part of his anatomy off but I hadn't actually thought that anyone in their right mind would go and try something like that. That, however, was before Riddle had started to talk to me, now I know that that guy would do anything in order to get some sort of power trip.

For a moment I stay in the common room, thinking about what might be happening to the poor boy, but then I remember Abraxus and I hurry out of my seat, grab my coat and fling it on. Stepping out of the common room into the cool corridors of the dungeon I sigh softly, being a Slytherin I have gotten used to it, however the cold atmosphere down here often got the first years intimidated, if not a little scared, as the infamous 'Cold Room' lay down here in the dungeons. The 'Cold Room' is the room where all the spirits of Hogwarts seem to congregate, a common spot to find fourth years out on a dare the Bloody Baron is often seen traipsing around brandishing his sword while he attempts, and succeeds, to scare small children into tears.

There is a group of what looks fifth years on their way there now and I sigh softly, not letting myself be distracted I move on swiftly, reaching the door to the Hogwarts grounds in record timing. Clouds obscure the sun, yet the weather is not cold, it is merely overcast, regretting the decision to bring my coat out with me I unbutton it and swiftly march over to the lake.

When I near it I do in fact see that Abraxus is there, writing in his little ledger, it is quite cute really it seems to be something like a diary, he always has it out when he gets annoyed and he scribbles in it until he's calm enough to talk to people again.

Jokingly I knock on the bough of the tree he's sitting under, we are quite a way away from Hogwarts itself, and hopefully away from the prying eyes of Riddle and his cronies. It's getting beyond a joke now that whenever I come to talk to Abraxus I always end up getting interrupted and taken away. It had been happening for a while now, and, at first I didn't understand why but now it all makes sense, Riddle is jealous of him getting to spend so much time with me so he 'accidentally' slips by to interrupt.

'Hey there Ab''

'Oh, Lottie, you gave me a fright then, you can be so quite sometimes.'

'It's because I'm a ninja, or whatever those muggle things are called.'

At this I get a weak smile which makes me feel a little bit better, it's obvious that we need a proper talk about everything but I'm not sure if today is the right time or not. I certainly don't feel like I have the energy to discuss it, and after the way he's been treated today I'm sure neither does Abraxus. Slowly I can see the sun beginning to set, it's been a long day, eventful to say the least, there's no feelings of hunger like there normally is right about now, I don't think that I could even pretend to be interested in food.

'Are you okay? What did he do to you?' he asks in a soft voice

'Surprisingly nothing, and he hasn't tried to grope me yet which is a big surprise.'

'Don't joke about that.'

'You aren't seriously telling me that he's done that once?'

'Well, let's just say he's always interested in the same girls, always unattainable, and some of them stay that way so he…'

Gulping softly I gaze into Abraxus' face, it seems now to be lined with worry and a general feeling of hopelessness, which is what I feel too, how can I keep up with Tom? How can I keep him from doing that to me while still remaining true to my feelings? Which were still somewhat confused. Somewhat? Which were still very confused. A part of me just wanted to lash out and punch the tree until it snaps or my hand bleeds, anger is still very much present within me, not only directed at Riddle now, but at myself. How could I act in such a way to Abraxus? He had said that he had loved me and I just brushed him aside.

'That fills me with confidence, thanks Ab.'

'I don't want to make this any worse for you Lottie, but, I think that I should stay away from you for a while.'

'What no!'

My hair flies everywhere as I gasp in shock, never has Abraxus even hinted that he wanted to leave me alone, and now when I need him most he is saying that he is going to leave me? Clasping around his arm my hands refuse to release my strong grip, I peer into his eyes, mine seeming desperate and wide, there is a tinge of need in there that is so poignant that it seems to strike a chord with Abraxus and he bends over and clutches his head in his hands, completely blocking me out for a moment. I wonder if this is because of what has happened with Riddle, then I feel no need to wonder anymore, I know it is.

'You can't leave me Abraxus. You can't let this friendship go, we've been close for years! Please…'

Almost wanting to slap myself for being so weak I can't help but express my desire for you to stay, a sudden flare of anger wells up inside me, and I frown, letting go of your arm and standing up, picking up my coat and bag I scowl at you from my position above you.

'You know what, fine. Leave me. Give up on me. Go and be a lapdog to that Riddle, and give him the satisfaction that he craves. Don't be surprised if he makes a move on me then with you gone.'

'No, Lottie wait…Lottie!'

Without waiting for him to respond I turn around and walk away, my brow knitted in anger and not caring as wispy branches from the trees beside me scratch my cheeks as I walk. All these problems, all these branches, seem to me immaterial compared to the bigger obstacle of the tree that I'm going to have to get past. The obstacle of me being alone, being oh so close to falling into Riddles clutches, and the obstacle of me not having done my divination dream diary due in tomorrow.

So busy engrossed in my thoughts I can't help but grunt a little as my shoulder is grabbed by someone, turning around with fire in my eyes expecting someone that I would like to hit, I instead see Abraxus standing there, panting from running to catch up with me.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry, I know you need me right now, I'm just…I don't know what to do. Riddle isn't someone to mess with, you don't even know the whole of it Lottie.'

A familiar sense of guilt creeps into my stomach, I probably shouldn't have stormed off and left Abraxus when he so obviously needs my help, it is just hard to think of other people when your head is so full of your own problems. Biting my lip I smile shakily at him and drop my bag on the floor, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling my head into his chest. It is only a few moments later that his arms wrap around me and return my embrace.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've been nothing but a pain to you today Ab' please will you let me make it up to you?'

'Oh-ho! And how do you plan to do that?'

Now with the lovely smile that he often has on his face I feel like it might be possible to cheer him up, chuckling softly I reach up and take a small twig from his hair, throwing it onto the ground before a smile reaches my lips again and I lean forward to kiss Abraxus softly, it is a brief kiss, but the expression on his face said it all when I pulled away. A thought wanders through my mind, I probably shouldn't have done that but I couldn't bring myself to see him in such pain, even though it is only a temporary solution.

'Please. Don't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because you don't like me Lottie!'

'When did I ever say I didn't like you?'

'In the common room, you said…you said that you weren't going to go out with me.'

It doesn't seem to quite dawn on Abraxus what I actually in the common room, he had been through a lot today but still, he knows me, sometimes I imply things when I talk that makes all the difference when you look back at what I actually said, be it nice or be it some sort of insult.

'Yes I did. I said that I needed you as a friend…for now.'

'For now?'

The look on his face begins to brighten, I can see that he is getting the jist of what I said to him, this is further suggested when his hands wrap around my waist even tighter and he leans down to nibble and kiss at my neck. Tilting my head back softly I fix him a gaze, my green eyes sparkling vividly; I can't believe that I'm finally kissing him. After all these years. He finally told me that he loves me. Yet, I still haven't told him how I feel about him, and, I think it's about time that I did so to put him out of his misery.

Opening my mouth to speak, I'm silenced by the feel of Abraxus' lips on my own once more, only this time he kisses me hard, more hungrily than before and my breath is taken away from me, I've never been kissed like this before. I find myself wanting more and more of it. Slowly I wind my hands through his platinum blonde hair and sigh happily into the kiss, breaking away when I need to breathe, much to Abraxus' disappointment as he whines softly next to my ear.

'Merlin Lottie, I love you.'

'I love you too Ab' I love you too…'

If I hadn't been sure that Abraxus is genuine in his feelings before the way in which he kisses me now would have convinced even the harshest cynic of love. Contrasting to the way he kissed me before, his lips moved softly and slowly against mine, his hands entwined in my hair, freeing it from the loose bun it was still in and stroking it back from my face lovingly. As soon as he moved away I let out a low gasp and hug him close to me, resting my chin on his shoulder, I know then that I never want to leave him, despite what Riddle has planned for me.

'I can't believe it, but, now…Riddle? We can't be together even if we both wanted to, he'll kill me for sure if he finds out I've kissed you.'

'Well, we'll just have to meet up here. It's far enough away from the castle, and it's easy enough to lose him, just set Olive on him for a moment while we slip away to meet here.'

'You're sure about this Lottie? You're really sure?'

'I'm sure Abraxus. Riddle won't harm me, and you know that I'm more than capable to knock him stone cold unconscious if I need to.'

Hearing a small growl coming from Abraxus' throat I look around wildly in case Riddle has appeared but he only pins me back against the tree, nipping at my neck hard as he squeezes my waist. Although surprising, the reaction is not unwanted and I nibble softly on his ear in return, tugging gently on his hair, which earns a small moan of approval.

One eyebrow raised in questioning of the sudden growling and embrace Abraxus grins softly and I swear I can see him flushing, a few moments later he still hasn't answered so I pout at him, wibbling my lip and making my eyes widen cutely until he laughs softly, stroking my hair as he kisses my cheek.

'I like the way you said that.'

'Oh really now…?'

'Come on you enough embarrassing me, let's go to dinner.'

I am about to move off before I place a hand on Abraxus' arm and bite my lip, he turns and looks at me with concern in his eyes, wondering why I have stopped him, making a motion for him to wait while I scoop up my bag I wander over to him and bite my lip again. It is a stupid idea, but you never know where Riddle might be, or where he might have one of his guards.

'Maybe we should leave at different times, or go in different directions up to the castle.'

'Oh yeah, good idea…tell you what, I'll take a long jog around the lake and come out from over there, and you just come out from the obvious way, alright?'

'Are you sure? You might miss the feast.'

'You're worth it.'

Abraxus grins and he pecks me, once, on the lips and I can't help but want the kiss to continue; yet I know that soon we will be meeting again, sometime this week if I had anything to do with it and we could be together like we wanted once more. Wandering up to the castle in a sort of dreamy daze I sigh, adjusting my bag on my shoulder, thankful that there was no sign of Riddle as I neared the entrance to the school.

Then, my whole world that I'd just set up came crashing down as I heard the familiar creeping voice curling inside of my ears and I feel a groan escape my lips.

'Have fun with Ab did you Lottie?'

Turning to face the inevitable my eyes lock with the furious black ones of Tom Riddle, and before I know it, I am pushed up against a darkened corner, him blocking my one and only exit, Abraxus still a good twenty minutes off and with the feast in full swing inside I can only hope that Tom is in a good mood. Putting up a brave front I scowl at him and try to escape but he holds me fast, leaning in to my face, I try to back into the corner even more to escape him, but he just chuckles, moving ever nearer.


	6. The Snake Within

Chapter 6 – The Snake Within

Tom's POV:

The way that Lottie looks at me when I move closer to her makes me want to kiss her lips there and then, but I hold back, knowing the more annoyed she got the more attractive she would become. That's exactly how I liked them. So she thought that she could pull the wool over my eyes, I knew that she was meeting up with her friend in secret because I am set against them spending time together. It was a little insulting the way that she thought she could fool me so easily.

Could there be something else going on? Lottie's wide eyes strikes a chord of suspicion within me, and I can't help but lean closer and sniff her neck, a red mark lies there and I can't help but let the anger build up inside me, all the while a crushing silence weighing down on the two of us as we merely stare at each other.

'What do you want Tom?' Lottie asks, the sharp tinge to her voice making me chuckle, how adorable.

'You know very well what I want, I want you.'

I could see her rolling her eyes and trying to back even further into the corner and this only increases the feeling of power flowing through my veins. Long ago the Sun had set, and the increasing darkness is the perfect blanket to cover what I am about to do, softly I lick my lips as I focus in on Lottie's beautiful shimmering green eyes, so much hate within them makes me almost shudder. How I love to be hated. To be feared.

In a moment of clarity I break from my threatening thoughts and stand back from the girl in front of me, what was I doing?

'Riddle you can't have me, you know you can't because I don't love you, I don't even really like you.'

Listening to her speak those words was like a slap to the face and almost instinctively I raise my hand, ready to deliver her the pain that she had just made me feel with that statement. How dare she say that after what just occurred? I just pounded her ex-boyfriends miserable carcass and Lottie dares to say to me that she doesn't even like me, let alone love me. Unable to believe it, I merely place my hand back on the wall beside her head and lean in to her ear, breathing softly into it, displacing those beautiful white strands of hair.

'You don't need to love me, or even like me, for what I want to do to you.'

'Riddle…' Lottie murmured in a warning voice, she knew what I was going to do as well as I did, Abraxus having probably informed her a few moments ago, a shot of adrenaline coursed through my body as I grin ferally at her.

'Yes my precious little Lottie?'

'Don't you dare…'

Unable to stop myself from raising an eyebrow I look at Lottie as if she has just offered herself up on a plate to me, after all, I never refuse a dare, especially one that a beautiful woman gives to me. Placing my other hand on the opposite side of her head, my eyes lock with hers as I gently move my lips against her cheek, making her noticeably flinch only making me even more determined to claim her as my own.

'Ah but Lottie, I never refuse a dare.'

With that I lean forward and roughly press my lips to hers, in that brief moment my whole body tremored delightfully with the knowledge that I was finally possessing the woman that has been denying me for so long. In the back of my head a small, almost non-existent voice began to murmur about how this was wrong, how I would regret it when I regained my senses, but the much larger part of me suppressed it immediately, my adrenaline pumping from the attack on Lottie's ex made my senses desert me completely.

Losing myself in the sweetness of Lottie's rose petal lips I suddenly taste something that I am not expecting, and I raise an eyebrow, quickly pulling myself away and staring at Lottie unblinkingly.

Lottie herself was wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, almost shaking with anger and hurt from what I had done, but this was the slap that I needed to jolt me back to my senses, even for a moment. What I had tasted on her lips was the faint lingering of a man's aftershave. Mentally my mind began to kick into overdrive as to who it might be, but then, slowly grinding to a halt I all but growl at the realization.

'You kissed him…'

'What?' she asked, her green eyes growing wide, fearful even, but that only angered me even more, knowing that she is not frightened for herself, but for that arrogant preening dick that decided he was going to move in on that which was mine despite my warning.

'Don't play coy with me Lottie. You kissed Abraxus.' Chuckling quietly, a deep chuckle that built up from my very core rumbled out of my mouth, this gave me the perfect opportunity 'Surely now you must know what will happen to him.'

'No you can't!' Lottie cried out, placing her hand on my shoulder.

Feeling her warm hand willingly pressing onto me almost made me hold it in my own, but I merely smirked evilly, letting my hands slip down from the wall and fall to her waist, which although I could see she wanted to protest about, she kept herself in check, knowing how precarious the situation truly was.

Breath began to steam out of both of our mouths, making me seem like a fairytale ogre that had captured the Princess of his dreams, whereas it made Lottie look even more desirable in her desperation to save the man that she loved from a fate that would surely take him from her, or possibly kill him. I can't help but notice the small dew like tears that begin to well up in her eyes, making them gloss over with a pain that I had quashed from myself a long time ago, and I could see that Lottie was thinking about something to offer me in return for Abraxus' safety.

'Can't I Lottie? Why don't you make me an offer I can't refuse, maybe then I will reconsider scalping the man who took you from me.'

'Please just don't hurt him, you can kiss me if you want.'

'Ah but I have already kissed you, what appeal does that hold to me?' Of course I am lying, Lottie's enticing soft lips still had many weeks of enjoyment left for me, months even, but she didn't need to know that.

'What do you want then Tom?' she all but yelled at me, shocking me slightly before I lean in close to her ear again.

'I told you not a few minutes ago, I want you, I want you to be mine, nobody else can have you, touch you, certainly not kiss you, and if you agree to be mine, I promise that I'll leave that dick alone, and I'll treat you like the Slytherin Queen you are.'

Seeing the expression on Lottie's face change from desperation, to the sorrow filled expression that could only be described as resignation to the fate that for so long she has been avoiding, this moment had been months in the development and I relish every second, my heart pounding and knowing that there is only one outcome, and it was just a matter of time.

Running a thumb over her trembling lips, Lottie decided to speak;

'Will you give me time to think about it? Please?' the begging tone to her words strikes a chord with the more compassionate part of me, the part that actually felt for Lottie more than lust, and that was screaming at me to stop what I was doing before it was too late.

'You can have a week Lottie, a week and then you must give me your decision, but know that in this time. If I see you and Abraxus together, I will beat him to within an inch of his life.'

Kissing her briefly on the lips once more, I let my hands trail across her body as I move away from her, giving her a casual salute as I walk into Hogwarts, to sit and eat the feast that was being served in complete contentment, I had kissed Lottie and it was just a matter of time until she became mine. A week, and she would be my beautiful Queen, sat by my side as I created my empire of blood and darkness.

LOTTIE'S POV:

Unable to believe what had just happened I blink away the tears that threaten to spill down my face as Tom leaves me to my own thoughts, there was no way out of this, even though I loved Abraxus, it was this love that would make me stay with Tom so that he would be safe, it would break my heart to know that it was because of me the man that I love died. Because that it what will happen if I refuse this deal that I had be offered.

Knowing that I wont be able to last much longer without crying I hurry inside, looking into the Great Hall, at all the students laughing, joking and feasting before turning my back on them all and beginning to move in the direction of the common room, to my dorm, and the safe empty environment that I could weep, even if it was only for a small time.

As soon as I get there, opening the common room door I dash up to the girls dorm, ignoring the looks from some of the people who had returned early from the feast and sat down in my own private room, my head in my hands and tears coursing down my cheeks. In a matter of moments the happy future that I had planned with Abraxus has been shattered, as had the majority of my hope, the majority of my heart and the little resistance that I had left to Riddle. He seemed like a man possessed, completely different to the kind boy that had comforted me not hours ago, and I can't help but wonder what it is that made him this way, so violent, so possessive. In time, I thought, I probably would know, but if I would like the answers was another matter.

Curling up into a small ball on my bed, I cry myself to sleep, and hope that the week will pass quickly, for fear that I will run into Abraxus, and that his life might be over before both of us would like.


End file.
